The Reason
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: Sequel to "Perfect"  After months of being separated, will Arthur find forgiveness? Or will Alfred shut him out? Yaoi. If you don't like, then don't read.


**I wasn't planning on doing another shot of this, but because I promised someone, I am. I guess I left the other one at a cliffhanger~ ^_^ **

**Anyways, this is the sequel to "Perfect" and I am dedicating this to Yami Tenno. Thank you for inspiring me to write a sequel. I hope that you will enjoy this as well as others~ :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Hetalia or the song below. **

**Credit all goes to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**The Song- "The Reason" belongs to the band Hoobstank.**

**Oh and no flaming. Any one want to flame, go somewhere else. **

**Enjoy **

**:)**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland closed his eyes and raised a fist to the front door. He shook with nerves and brought his hand back down for the hundreth time. He couldn't do it. Turning away, he walked back to the black sedan. Pausing he took a breath and opened the car door. The passenger looked at the brit and sighed.<p>

"Angleterre? Why did you not knock?" Said Englishman just looked away. Franics sighed running a hand through his long, wavy blonde hair. "ce qui vous fait peur?" The foul-mouth nation turned to glare at France. "What the hell did you just bloody say, frog?"

France looked annoyed. "I asked what it iz you are afraid of Angleterre? Rejection perhaps?" This caused Arthur to turn away.

"Shut the hell up frog." France smirked and before Arthur knew it, he was turned facing the french speaking nation. " Mon amour. Vous pouvez le faire." And once again Arthur was stumped and soon his anger surfaced.

"QUIT SPEAKING THAT BLOODY LANGAUGE. YOU KNOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A BLOODY WORD YOU ARE SAYING. FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE A- WHAT IS THE TERM, 'HIT ON ME!'- DAMN FROG!"

France just chuckled. "Come on Arthur. You can do this. Its been five months. I am sure he iz over it."

England's green eyes dimmed. "If he was over it, he would be with me, and I wouldn't have to come out here and drag his sorry, American ass back." With a sigh, pushed back some of his hair that fell in his eyes.

"Vous êtes vraiment un idiot n'est-ce pas?" And before Arthur could say anything or protest, he found himself being pushed out of the drivers seat and on the ground. He looked up in shock at France.

Franics looked down at Arthur. "Fix this Mon amour." With that England found himself alone.

* * *

><p>After sitting and glaring in the direction Franics drove off for a couple of mintues, Arthur finally decide to try one more time. Dragging himself up, he walked slowly to the door in front of him. He brought his fist up once again, and unlike the other times he didn't wimp out. Giving a couple of good knocks, he held his breath and waited.<p>

Three days before Francis had come over to London, and found England drowning his sorrows in liquor. He blunty told the English speaking nation that Alfred had been staying with Matthew?- Alfred's brother. Now, Francis of course gave Arthur a couple of choices.

Choice A - he goes over there himself and fix everything or choice B Franics would drag him over to Matthews house and force Arthur to fix it.

Waiting a couple of more mintues, Arthur began to swear. It was really cold in Canada. And just as he turned his back to retreat, the door opened.

"Arthur?" A quiet voice asked-stunned. Aruther quickly stiffened his back.

"Of course you idiot. Who else would it be?" Matthew glance nervously back inside. "What are you doing here?" Arthur just glared.

"America, can't you just let me in before I freeze to death?"

"I'm not America. I'm Matthew. And yes come in." Matthew stepped back to let the older nation inside. As Arthur stepped in, he took another look at Matthew. This Matthew looked a lot like America. He was the same height and had almost the same exact face. The only major difference was that his hair was longer and the color of his eyes where a lighter shade of blue.

"U-Um, A-Alfred's in the shower i-if thats why you are." A stuttering Matthew said bring Arthur out of his thoughts. England nodded. "Yes of course. Where can I wait?" At this Matthew pointed him into the direction of where the den was. "I-I will b-bring you some t-tea." And then the boy, um, Martin?,fled back into the kitchen.

England looked around the room and noticed the pictures. Standing up, he made his way over to them. Picking up a picture frame, it was of Alfred and Marvin, sledding. It was recent too. And in the picture Alfred's eyes were lit up with joy and laughter. A look that wasn't found in the pictures at home, or of the memory's of their last encounter. Arthur didn't feel the tears fall down his cheeks. "I-Iggy?"

The voice behind him startled him out of the memories. He spun around and saw Alfred clutching at his towel, shock evident on his face. "I-Iggy what are you doing here?" His pale blue eyes lit up-with anger, or exictment?

Arthur coughed. "Perhaps its best we speak after you go get dressed?" Alfred looked down and blushed. "Ah. Right. Be right back."

Five minutes later America came bouncing downstairs, in jeans, a t-shirt and his bomber's jacket. "So. Um. Iggy what brings you all the way over here?" Arthur looked down at his hands.

"I made a mistake America-Alfred. A huge, bloody mistake."

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Alfred's eyes widened. "What, d-do you mean?" He stuttered, oblivous to the meaning behind the words. England sighed, and lifted his eyes up. Alfred caught sight of the tears in his eyes and bounded over to him. "Hey now don't cry!"

Arthur laughed. "See here you go. I come over here to apoliogse and here you are comforting me. God I'm such a prat." Alfred frowned.

"No you aren't Iggy!" Arthur chuckled again. "Just let me finish." Alfred just nodded.

"I miss you America and I am sorry for what happend." America remained quiet. "I didn't mean what I said to you those months ago."

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

__Alfred's frown deepened. "Then why did you say that? It really hurt me. Y-You were the one person I thought understood me and-and-" Tears welled up in his eyes and before realizing it, Arthur took him into a hug.

"Because I'm a bloody idiot." America looked up at him and Arthur wiped away the tears. "I always push away the ones I love and damn it all the hell, I love you America- Alfred."

America just smiled and Arthur rambled on. "No matter what I did, I really feel in love. And I thought. I'm in love with a bloody american who eats too much McDonalds, hates tea, and is always so happy."

Alfred frowned a little. "But that just makes you, you and when you left- I- I realized that I never meant what I said to you and I just want you home!"

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with every day**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

"Oh Iggy!" Alfred laughed tearing up even more. Arthur just laughed. "You know what I realized Alfred?" The younger male shook his head.

England smiled. "You make me a better man, even in my darkest days. You change me. And I want to change for you America and only you." With that Arthur leaned down for a kiss, only for America to turn his head.

In that instance Arthur felt heart-broken. "A-Alfred?" Said person just stood up and walked over to the window. All was silent except for the Englishman's crying. "H-How do I kn-know that you won't end up hating me Arthur?" Alfred asked breaking, the tense silence.

Arthur stood up. "Because Alfred, I'm in love with you, you bloody moron. I don't want to hurt you again an-" Before he could finish, a pair of lips crashed his. Stunned, Arthur soon relaxed bringing his hands around Alfred's waist to draw him closer. "I love you too Arthur." Alfred said against his lips. The kiss deepened and both parties fought for dominance. England one and soon had America against the couch, moaning softly, until a couple of coughs interuppted. Arthur and Alfred looked to see both, Matthew and Franics staring at the akward position.

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Both of them straightened up. "So you made up?" The frenchman asked with a twinkle in his eye. "All iz good now?" Alfred nodded, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Yes you frog!" Everyone laughed. And for the next few hours, everyone stayed in the den enjoying each others company until England suggusted that they start heading back. So everyone there began helping Alfred bring his things to Arthurs car. After some hugs-from the brothers and punches-from Arthur to Francis, America and England waved goodbye and left.

Francis wrapped his arms around the Canadian and whispered. "We did good no?" Matthew blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes Francis." He spun the smaller boy around and brought his lips down onto Matthew's.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you**_

As the two headed back inside, France looked at Matthew and winked. "I wonder who else we shall bring together?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh finally. I am done with this. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Oh well. My back hurts. This was so hard to write and I didn't mean for this to be a couples or pairing, it just happened. **

**France and Canada were hard to right. And I do not know if that is correct french. I tried with that, so if not then just excuse it and pardon me. Also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors.**


End file.
